Forever Youthful Love
by AnimegirlKiki
Summary: [ONESHOT] A pointless little fluffy LeeTen Valentine story. TenTen is thinking how she feels about a certain ninja. Extra heavy on the fluffy. For Poor Bear is My Hero san. Enjoy the romance! Happy Lover's Day!


AN: Here is my Valentine fluffness. This one is to fellow writer Poor Bear is My Hero-san, Therefore it is a Lee/TenTen fic! Also as a thanks for sending Neji over!

Neji: Great….I thought you said you were a tomboy.

Me: Doesn't mean I don't like a little romance once in a while, besides I'm 33 girly.

Neji: 33?

Me: Yeah, rest is all action, kick butt, puck, ninja-lovin', rock tomboy.

Neji: Okay whatever, while you write your mush got any other good movies?

Me: Uh, got I Robot and Resident evil

Neji: Those work

Me: Yeah, I am now started to see why so many believe in Lee/Ten more than Neji/Ten.

Neji: Hn.

ME: Okay, let's get to the romance. (glares at Neji).

Neji: Yeah well you don't own Naruto so there.

Me(throws box of cheez it at him): Oh can it and watch your not-so-romantic-movie!...Oh and could you toss me back my box of cheez it?

Neji: Sigh….

Forever Youthful Love

It was Valentine's Day in Konoha…great. Ino had Sai, Temari had Shikamaru, Sasuke though he probably didn't know it, had Sakura. And shy little Hinata had loud, knuckled-headed but kind Naruto. (Thanks to a few certain fellow kunoichi that is).

And who did I have? Nobody. ((Neji: That's not true! SMACK Me: Stay out of my story, you're not in this one!))

Sigh, here I am, the great weapon's master, student of Might Guy, teammates of the great Neji Hyuga and Rock lee, all alone without a sweet heart on February 14. Yeah, Valentine's Day to me is over rated. That was why I was training by myself, killing training posts. My kunai hitting their marks. It was a little cold, but it wasn't too bad. I was use to training in near zero degrees due to the fact that my sensei and teammate are totally nuts. Well, Rock Lee isn't as crazy as Guy but he's not too far off. Though, he is sweet and strong. I have to give him credit.

My thoughts wandered about Lee and what he was doing.

"_Probably chasing Sakura around with tons of Valentines like he does every year_." I thought to myself as I started to spar with the wooden post.

"_It's kinda sad, to bad he didn't get me anything…Wait what am I thinking?" _ I shock my head to clear my mind.

"He loves Sakura, why would I care if he noticed me?" I said out load for some reason. I looked around. The trees were slowly starting to get very tiny buds on their branches. Everything looked kind of dull still, but spring I knew was just right around the corner.

Little did I know that so was Lee. He was coming back from hanging with Neji, and been looking for me to join them but I had been training all morning. He heard my little out burst and hind behind a tree to see what I was doing. Not know he was there, I sighed and returned to beating up the post.

"It's-not, like, he thinks of me anymore than a friend." I said to myself as I tried to kill the wood post.

"Sakura-is much prettier than me-, why would he ever look-at me!" I said accidentally hitting the tree a little harder than I had meant to and broke it in half.

I panted at it for a minute then sighed.

"Oh well, guess I'm done for the day."

I turned to leave only to become face-to-face with Rock Lee.

"Oh! Lee! Hi, what cha doing?"

Lee smiled at me. Man, how I loved looking into his passionate eyes. No matter how many people told him he wouldn't be a good ninja or whatever obstacles that came his way like when Gaara-san hurt him bad and they said he wouldn't be able to be a shinobi anymore; he never let that stop him. I never told him that he was the reason why I worked so hard was because of his passion to work hard.

"I was looking for you." He smiled.

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Wel-ll, it's Valentine's day after all, and a young beauty such as yourself shouldn't be alone."

I smiled a small smile at him then said looking away,

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up Lee, but I don't mind not having a Valentine."

"That's not what you said just now." He said turning my head to look at my face.

"Who is it that you were talking about? Was it me TenTen-chan?"

I really wanted to tell him but, I just couldn't. I shook my head and started to walk away.

"TenTen wait!"

Lee gently grabbed my hand and pulled me closer.

"If I tell you who I wish to be mine, will you tell me yours?"

I looked at him thoughtfully for a second then said,

"Alright."

"She is kind and strong, always there for me when I need her and is the strongest ninja I know."

I smiled. Well who ever he loved, he truly loved her.

"Let me guess, Sakura?"

"Let me finish."

I looked at him wide eyed. If it wasn't Sakura…

"She is forever a youthful beauty…TenTen it's you."

"M-me?" I couldn't believe it.

"I know I've always chased Sakura but…TenTen thanks to her and well…Neji, they both pointed out to me that there was somebody who loved me so much just like Hinata loved Naruto but like Naruto, I never noticed. Can you forgive me for not noticing sooner?" he said giving me a cute pout.

I smiled at him and said teasing,

"Hmmm, I'll have to think about that…" Lee want a little teary eyed. I giggled and then kissed him on the cheek.

"Okay, I've thought about it, I forgive you."

Lee smiled at me then gently pulled me into his arms. I thought to myself how funny it was; Lee was always rushing and was so strong yet touched me so calm and gentle.

"TenTen, would you be my Valentine?" I looked right into his eyes and smiled. We slowly leaned in and our lips meet. It was slow and gentle. I closed my eyes and thought dimly to myself,

"_So this is what true love feels like…"_

Lee slowly and tenderly tickled my lips and I slowly opened my mouth and tickled back. We were like this for well…let's just say a few minutes. We slowly broke apart then Lee hugged me close, resting his head on mine.

"I'll be very honored to be your Valentine Lee."

"No TenTen…" I moved to look into his eyes.

"I am the one who it honored, my forever youthful love."

"Oh Lee…" I giggled.

"Happy Valentine's Day TenTen, my weapon master."

"Happy Valentine's Day Lee, my green beast."

The only good kind of love…is true love.

------------

Kawaiiii….Lame maybe but still cute.

Neji: You can say that again.

Me: What? Cute?

Neji: No Lame.

SMACK!

Me: Anyway….hope you all enjoyed my one shot for V day. I shall hopefully be able to update "Together" tomorrow. For Friday I will be enjoying Shippuuden!!!!

Neji: Hn. I still think you are a fan girl.

Me: Not for you maybe.

Neji: (rolls eyes) Let me guess, Sasuke or Naruto

Me; Yeah they hot, (Naruto especially), but I like Kiba. He's not taken.

Neji: Right…

ME: Anywho, Happy Valentine's Day!

Neji(mutters): Fan girl

PUNCH!

Neji:……(glares at me then starts eating Cheez its)

Me: Hey! That's my box!

Neji: Like they say, get your own box.

Me: Don't make me go all Jackie Chan on you.

(stuffs more in his mouth)

Me: OKAY THAT'S IT!

(Wrestles box from him and smacks him good)

Me: Take that! My box!

LOL, Kiki


End file.
